


Fluffy Stuffing - vagina style

by iatethelastofthecorn, whiterhododendrons



Series: Fluffy Stuffing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Stuffing, delicious food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterhododendrons/pseuds/whiterhododendrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee likes to bake and her girlfriend enjoys the food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Stuffing - vagina style

Tavros would never regret being a tester for Gamzee’s creations. Her girlfriend’s enthusiasm when it came to baking was infectious. The way she moved, slow and slightly graceless and still managing to time the mixers, ovens, and settling times so perfectly was truly a mystery. 

The only downside of course, was that Gamzee would from time to time get a bit… forgetful. Bringing forward another pie, one she had started up while the previous one was still baking, and ask whoever was on hand to take a slice.

And Tavros? Well she found she just had the hardest time saying no to that face, flecked with flour and looking so earnest…

So it wasn’t an unsual occurance where in Tav found she had to slip a hand down to unbutton her pants, cutting into her bloated belly, groaning slightly as she took another bite of the peppermint and chocolate mousse pie with a graham cracker crust. Having already consumed: two banana nut muffins, a frosted cake top (the cake was for Karkat’s party the next day, already frosted and stashed in the fridge, Gamzee had just wanted a second opinion on the result), four oatmeal and butterscotch cookies with a fudge half dip… and now a rather large slice of pie. All this after having had a pot pie that was thick with veggies and chicken and seasonings and spices and a sauce/cream thing that just made it all so… well, suffice to say Tavros had not held back on taking seconds.

Gamzee however continued passing over dish after dish until she heard a pathetic whimper behind her. Turning around she finally took in the sight of her lover, the flushed face, the drooping jaw and sagging shoulders, and the conflicted look in her eye. 

“Hey Tav, you alright there? Shit I thought I up and made a go at cooking it all right, fuck I didn’t all make you sick like did I?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, no, just I may have eaten more than, I should have, probably… ” Tav gave a slightly pained grin and then tried to raise the fork again, “it is all, really good though…”

Feeling a burst of affection for the taurus, she ambled on behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle, absentmindedly squeezing, halting at the pained noise.

“aw, babe.” she whispered, rubbing her fingers over her bloated belly, causing a soft sigh from the girl under her hands. 

“That, that’s much nicer… uh, if you… if you keep that up I might, be able to finish this, maybe.”

“Only if you want to be getting to doing that Tavvy.”

With a small smile, Tavros rose the first of three remaining bites to her lips and slipped the pie inside. She began chewing slowly, as fingers rubbed the skin of her stomach, relaxing the muscle around it and loosening the skin and easing the pressure. Taking another bite, she had to chew a little slower than before, letting out a relatively loud burp, which resulted in Gamzee nearly falling over in a honk of laughter. 

"Shit, motherfucker, you are all hella kinds a ladylike and majestic. Finest noise these hear-ducts mine done ever heard!"

“heh, don’t you know it, love.”

A chapped pair of smirking lips place a kiss on her hear and husk suggestively, “You gonna be taking the last of them miracles in, sister?”

“Challenge, accepted” another honk of laughter followed as Tavros shoved the last bit between her lips. Chewing slowly, bloated belly feeling pushed to its limit. 

After swallowing, Gamzee took her hand and led her to the couch, pulling her down back against her. 

Gamzee’s throat vibrates the back of Tavros’ head, pleasant and soothing, “Babygirl, you done me up something proud, helping out an absentminded motherfucker like my own self. Ain’t never thank you enough, chica.” whimpering Tavros begged softly, “can you, maybe, rub me again? that seemed to, help. And I don’t, mind tasting, your food. Its, hard not too…. taste yoo… mmmm”

Chuckling Gamzee continued to rub and gentle kneed her fingers into the taut stomach on top of her. Pressing into the solid mass and feeling it soften slowly, so slowly, she must have been so full for so long before Gamzee noticed. 

Slowly moving her hand down Tavros’ belly she found the button to her pants already popped and zipper down. Sliding her fingers across the exposed spans of skin till it reached the elastic band of Tavros’ panties, grinning at the subtle gasp that escaped the sweet lips so close to her ear.

Gamzee’s lips quirked in a sinful smile as she hums out in sing-song, “Feeling all up to be better, Tavvy?” snapping the elastic against Tavros’ skin a quiet grunt and a suggestive hip roll, a hitched breath as Gamzee brought her fingers up to run softly over the still concealed nipples of the girl in her lap.

Tavros let out a soft whimper as Gamzee increased the pressure on her breast, toying with the soft flesh and rolling it between her fingers. Before she could remove her hand from that sweet as fuck rack, Tav lifted up with a frustrated groan.barely making any words except frustrated grunts as she struggled against her still full belly and reaching back to unhook her bra. With a laugh Gamzee assisted her out of it, or at least in unhooking it, as Tavros grabbed the bra and practically ripped it off through her sleeve, not even bothering to remove her shirt as she flopped back with a whimper,

“nnng it hurts… ‘Zee…”

Tracing the shell of Tavros’ ear with her tongue, Gamzee teased, “Where all does a sexy as hell sister want my fingers to be getting their work on?” moving both hands up and down

The slowness was abandoned after a frustrated grunt and thrust of Tavros’ hips and brief hiss to please get moving, and a few choice swears.

“Naughty, fucking nggg…. fantastic cunt, shit, shit, please….” Tavros gasped out, finding it still harder to string words together.

“Please what baby girl?”

“Just touch me you teasing maddening twat”

A full body shiver, “do that thing, you were going to do, before the thing, that rubbing thing, and rolling thing and just nnggg… and and lower that there just… ”

Tavros words trailing off into unintelligible noises as Gamzee’s fingers slipped under her shirt and began rolling around the previously neglected nub. Gamzee’s free hand coming around to give a light squeeze of her other breast, brushing her nipple as it moved back down, Gamzee’s face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Tavros arches back against Gamzee after a particularly harsh twist, gasping wordless praise against her lover’s neck. Gamzee snickers softly, “Shit, sister, you’re to be loving all a my playing with your wonder-buttons, yea?”

As the words brush across her ear, Gamzee’s hand begins stroking, pressing lightly as it moves downwards, slipping under the hem of Tav’s panties.

Moving both hands for a brief moment to assist Tavros’ shimming out of her loose cargo pants, Gamzee’s hands immediately returned to their posts, one rubbing and pinching and practically abusing Tavros’ poor nipples, causing pathetic gasps and harsh rolling hips to buck needily into her as Gamzee slid her other hand into Tav’s panties, stilling her fingers flush against her warm fleshy lips.

Tavros groaned and rolled against Gamzee’s hand, but she held still. Gamzee breathed into Tavros’ ear, “Sister, this all being what you’re wanting?”

“nn…. cut the shit, Gamzee, you know what, I want”

Gamzee nipped at Tavros’ ear with a throaty groan before slipping her index finger along the crease of her lover’s sex, with enough pressure to breach, but not nearly enough to please.

"oh you bitch, come on, come on"

"Iffen you’re sure, motherfucker. This here chica will treat a sister just right."

"prove it"

A middle finger joins the index, sliding a slow circut around Tavros’ clit, dipping down towards her opening, “Goddamn, sister. Ain’t but touched the bean and a motherfucker’s all slick as a motherfucking ice rink.”

Tavros’ head lolls against Gamzee’s shoulder, low groan trailing off to a frustrated whine when she won’t. pick. up. the. pace.

"Fuck, fuck, just fucking FUCK me already, god damn please please, you fucking cunt i can’t take this shit please"

Gamzee hisses and squirms under the weight of Tavros’ desire, diving quick and shallow into the hollow between her thighs,

"Shit, motherfucker. You’re all to be making me want to taste that motherfucking snatch for real, girl."

"ng yesssss more crap crap can’t shit harder harder fast oh fuck yesss yess there that that oh shti shit just nnggggggg"

pulling off her chest Gamzee shifted to allow room as both hands made haven in the panties below

bare tips of the fingers on her free hand dancing lightly over her lovers clit as her other hand worked furiously

Tavros bucked and screamed, pushing and rocking to take Gamzee deeper, faster, anything, anything to get closer to the edge of orgasm

Gamzee growled and licked the sweat off the nape of Tavros’ neck, grunting and pushing faster to the siren song of her girlfriend’s frantic panting and mewls until her face went slack, jaw relaxed, tongue poking out to wet her lip. Eyes lids so heavy Tavros’ eyes could hardly be called open. Tavros seems to be at a loss for words, high pitched whines and throaty screams the only means of communication she has left as Gamzee instinctively pushes her along, fingers sliding and curling inside in a frantic rhythm, ”what all does a motherfucker gots to be needing to get down to that bitch-tits miracle mystery what gives a body the shiver-shakes?”

Tavros’ lips move as though she attempts to speak but finding nothing doing she reaches back to thread a hand through Gamzee’s hair. With a slight tug she pulls her forward just enough so she can tilt her head and bite just so on her lovers ear as she continues to buck her hips so hard the couch below them seems about to fall apart

It takes a moment for Gamzee to navigate through lust to maybe, mostly understand what her partner is asking for.

Gamzee twists her wrist, rubbing in a circular thrust as she purrs, “You all to be wanting some a these here kiss-lips to be working downtown, motherfucker?”

The sound of her voice is so sinful Tavros wonders if she is, indeed, fucking the devil.

And if so… She is awesome.

Releasing heavy pants into her ear as Tavros let the ear slide out between her teeth, still gripping Gamzee’s hair in one hand, desperate for what was being offered and yet just to fucking close to let go. her other hand practically clawing its way into the cushions, her knuckles white with strain, her chest heaving as her body writhed.

Gamzee grinned wide, putting her lips right next to Tavros’ ear to whisper her delicious words of decadent intent.

Thrusting in a pattern of deep, hard thrusts interspersed with shallow curls, Gamzee thumbed Tavros’ clit.

"Motherfucker, I’ma tell you what all miracles you’re to be wanting, yeah?" She felt the flutter of Tavros’ pussy around her fingers. Bingo.

She pushed, twisted, and rubbed, punctuating her sentences with Tavros’ cries, “Gonna get down real soft-like, motherfucking lick and mouth them pretty nether-lips like motherfucking ice-pops till you’re nice and loud, girl.”

“Slide my tongue all flat and wide on that shit, watch those sexy eyes a you’rn get nice and big when I skinny it up to go in deep and twisty on a motherfucker.”

Tavros bit at Gamzee’s neck, sucking and keening to urge her along. So close, so fucking close.

Gamzee’s gravelly voice tickling against her skin grounded her, brought the bright heat of orgasm a word’s breadth away

The pulses deep inside of Tavros quickened with each word Gamzee poured out of her lips, and she was only too happy to push her over the edge.

Tavros’ moans took on a distinct jet-engine whine as Gamzee spoke next, “Fuck that snatch good and long with my miracle muscle, sister, and right up when you’re bout to wanting to tear all a that sexy hawk out from wanting…”

She pauses, mostly for dramatic effect, partially as a last tease that she’s quickly disabused of doing by a rough love nip from Tavros

"I’m gonna go right for that magical love bean, baby girl, lick and hum all on it till you see motherfucking stars." She emphasizes her point by rubbing tight, quick circles around her girlfriend’s clit, sending her over the edge of oblivion with a scream that sounds more like nails on a chalkboard than human utterance. Tavros quirks and convulses on her fingers with guttural cries, clenching down tight enough Gamzee finds it difficult to move.

"Feeling better, my sweetest of motherfuckers?"

Tavros grunts and jostles until she’s turned on her side, figuring that’s answer enough.

Sleepy times are a thing that need to happen after hella sweet sex and full tummies.

Gamzee grins and plants a soft kiss on the close-shorn hair of her girlfriend’s head, murmuring words of love and appreciation.

She falls quiet, for a moment, before breaking out into a overly loud, and very possibly mood-ruining, guffaw

Tavros tries, and fails to turn a questioning eye in Gamzee’s general direction as her partner wheezes out, “Motherfuck, Tav, this sister is all to be loving on the muffin today!”

What? Muffin?

Gamzee doesn’t seem to be in the mood to answer with words, lightly tapping over her breasts when Tavros wiggles her brows in question

"what are you, ung, to worn for this shit ‘Zee… I…" Tavros finally looks down at her girlfriends pointing finger. Her eyes are met with one of her favorite shirts, a bright purple with chocolate chip muffins flying across on big glittery rainbows, and just above and below these delicacies the words "I fucking love muffins" screamed by a unicorn spouting glitter. This had been a gift from her brother Rufio on her last birthday and had to be, literally, the gayest shirt she owned. with a groan she settled back down ontop of her shaking girlfriend, determined to get some sleep.

After an orgasm like that, there is no room to be even in the slightest way affected by such coincidences. With a barely-there tap to Gamzee’s side-boob, Tavros promptly drops off to sleep with the muttered words, “fuck…you.”


End file.
